The Newly Reformed Nicktoons
by The One Who Kept Her Powers
Summary: This is a multi crossover between JN, GF, DP, HP, Spongebob, HG, Doctor Who, and FOP. No Flames; includes OC named Lily Potter the 2nd. Includes Crossover Ships. Some (very) slight shipping of Jimmy x Mabel.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Newly Reformed Nicktoons**_

**By: TNRNfan**

**(A DP, Jimmy Neutron, FOP, Spongebob, Gravity Falls, Doctor Who, HP, and Hunger Games Crossover)**

**I do not own any characters except Lily Potter the 2****nd****, who may/may not appear in this story that much.**

**Recaller idea goes to TriggerHappyFemale on Deviantart.**

_**Chapter One: Galaxial Transporter Fail**_

Jimmy's POV

"And so…I present…"I say, pulling off the blanket, "The Neutron Galaxial Transporter!" Carl and Sheen clap and stare in what I think is awe (but that's what they always do when I invent something new), and the girls just roll their eyes (which is also normal activity). And here comes Cindy's retort at me, "Well Neutron? Aren't you going to give us another stupid demonstration and then that thing will malfunction and try to get us all killed?" _That's a new one._ I shrug it off and go to turn the invention on when I notice the strange green glow around the Galaxial Transporter. _"What is that?"_ I wonder. I flick it on and the glow surrounds only Cindy and me. Leaping Leptons! What is going on?

Dipper's POV

In the middle of my putt, Mabel says, " Dipper, you didn't leave the 'book' in the closet, did you?" I shake my head. "No, Mabel, it's in my ve-" I finally realize what she's talking about. The closet is glowing eerie neon green. I open the door and a guy with hair that looks like chocolate ice cream on a cone falls out with a mish-mash of metal. And then, a girl with a blonde ponytail falls on top of him. I note that they both look about our age.

Before the guy can get up, Mabel goes all boy-crazy on him and ties him to a chair. The girl catches wind of this and as Mabel is blindfolding the guy, the girl slaps her in the face.

"And by the way, my name is Cindy and Nerdtron over here's real name is Jimmy." 'Cindy' says. I reply, "I'm Dipper, and this is Mabel."

Jimmy's POV

Help! I can't see anything!

Cindy's POV

I untie Nerdtron and he nods his head in thanks. "Nerdtron, Dipper. Dipper, _Jimmy_."

Jimmy says, "Okay, that's the fifth time she's actually said my name. It isn't very common where we live." Then Mabel comes up to him and says (ugh) in that sweet little voice Betty Quinlan uses on him, "And my name's Mabel." Nerd- I mean Jimmy looks really creeped out.

Mabel POV

WOW! This guy, Jimmy, is H-O-T! But I think Cindy is really POSSESSIVE! Maybe I should go gossip to Candy and Grenda despite the fact that they both like my brother. Yeah! I run off and tell Candy and Grenda just how H-O-T Jimmy is. Then they run up and he turns around and walks into one of the corners. Candy says, "WOW Mabel! You were right!" And he's just climbing onto Dipper's bed and trying to get out the window.

Dipper screams, "RUN! Run for your life!" And Cindy just comes up to them and slaps them in the face. Grenda mumbles that I was right again and sits down.

Jimmy's POV

My Recaller beeps and three more people fall out of the closet. Timmy screams, "You okay, Jimmy?" I say, "Yeah, I'm alright Timmy, but could someone get these fangirls out of my way!?" Danny goes up to me, breaks the lock on the window, and then we both run screaming. And then two more people fall out of the closet and the gothic one says, "Okay, where's the ghost?" And then she sees Danny and me struggling to get out of the window and screams, "Danny!" and pushes Candy and Grenda off us and we flee. Now they are chasing Dipper. And then little short dude comes up to me and smacks me in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Newly Reformed Nicktoons**_

_By: The One who Kept her Powers_

_**I do not own DP, HP HG, JN, GF, Doctor Who, Spongebob, or FOP. Get it, got it, good.**_

Chapter 2: We Have POWERS?!

Dipper's POV

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan yells out, "Dipper! Mabel! Inside! Now!" Mabel and I rush inside, and he says to us in a whisper, "There's something I have to tell you. I have kept a secret from you two from the beginning of the summer. Now you must know." Mabel, being herself, goes and asks excitedly, "What is it? Is it a surprise party?" Grunkle Stan shakes his head. She and I follow him to the vending machine. He presses something and it opens up to reveal a staircase. "Dipper, Mabel, you're missing a memory from when you both were 2. And Dipper, you're just about to remember." Stan says. Mabel inquires, "What about me?" He replies urgently, "For you, we'll have to go to the Cave of Lost Memories." I rush down the staircase and I'm sucked into a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mabel, I don't know about this…" a two-year old Dipper says cautiously. Mabel drags him into the portal anyway. Dipper is nervous and wants to go away from the giant circular mass. "Mabel, what's that?" Dipper points to a button. Mabel says, "I don't know, but I'm going to push it!" She pushes the button."Mabel-" And the portal turns on with them inside."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream._

_*End Flashback*_

Mabel's POV

Dipper's on the floor of the 'lab', screaming in agony. Then, he stops and gets up. He turns to Grunkle Stan. "We have POWERS?! That's our secret?!" Then two blue rings form around his torso. They go up and down Dipper. Then his hair turns silver, his eyes electric blue, and he now wears a jumpsuit..At least that's what I think it's called. And he's in midair. "Dip? You okay?" I ask. He nods and says, "I feel fine, just a little overwhelmed by all this information at once." Stan then nods toward Dipper and says, "Yes, you have powers. Ghost powers."


	3. Chapter 3

The Newly Reformed Nicktoons

By: The One Who Kept her Powers

_**I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 3: The Cave of Lost Memories

Mabel's POV

Grunkle Stan leads me to this dark cave. A light glows on the floor in a circle. I stand there and all of a sudden I understand what Dipper meant by powers. All of a sudden the same thing happened to me as what happened to Dipper. Except for the fact that my eyes are hot pink.

Dipper's POV

A blue box just crashed in the backyard. I go outside to investigate when I'm tackled by Gideon. He says, "Why Dipper Pines, Why are you here? Outside?" I have no choice but to answer. "I'm just going for a walk. How about you?" He said. "I'm here to see my marshmallow, Mabel. Have you seen her?" I reply calmly, "Oh, she went with Grunkle Stan down to the Diner." He gets up and says, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." I get up also, but I change back. "Yeah." I continue, searching until I find it. A man comes out with a girl who looks like my ghost form, except she's a girl and she's older. She says, "Doctor, where are we?" He replies excitedly, "You'll see, Lillian." She follows him to **the cave**. The Cave of Lost Memories. I follow, unable to be seen. Mabel and Grunkle Stan are there. The girl sees the circle of light and stands in it. She is pushed back and all of a sudden she isn't. She goes, "DOCTOR!" and hugs him, and he whispers, "Lily…"and hugs her back. Mabel and I wave at each other, and the couple takes notice.

Gideon's POV

Dipper Pines has his powers. And he lied about Mabel being at the Diner. Master isn't going to be happy.


End file.
